Ready Or Not!
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: On a rather slow and rainy day at Bobby's, Dean, Sam, and Cas play a game of hide-n-seek. Mayhem and silliness ensue. Oneshot. Dean/Cas.


**Author's Note: So I wrote this last night. It's slightly on the cracky side, but it's more supposed to be humor than anything. Basically, just don't take it too seriously. :)**

**Warnings: Slash and some crack. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Dean couldn't remember the last time he was _this_ bored.

It was Saturday. A very raining Saturday. Dean, Sam and Castiel were at Bobby's, but not for the usual business of looking up how to stop whatever was coming to destroy the world this week. No, Bobby had called them (Sam and Dean at least, Castiel just kind of popped in later) to watch the house for the weekend while he went and took care of some other business with some hunter from…somewhere.

Dean hadn't really been paying much attention to Bobby. He was just excited about staying in a place that had clean sheets and they didn't have to pay for.

Well, he was excited for the first night. Then he realized just how boring the older man's house was.

There was no TV. Only books. Tons and tons of books on every supernatural topic imaginable. When Dean had complained about this to Sam, the geek said it was a good thing and that Dean should probably take the time to brush up on a few things while they were there.

Too which, of course, Dean laughed in his face because he already knew everything there was to know about all that stuff. Sam had just shrugged and went into the study to be alone with his "knowledge".

Cas wasn't even there long enough to keep Dean entertained. He would pop in for a few minutes then have to go because somewhere someone important needed him to do something.

So that left Dean where he was now: sitting on Bobby's living room couch, beer in hand, staring out the window as the rain dripped down the glass and letting time pass ever so slowly.

Actually, slowly would be an understatement. Dean was pretty sure that time had went faster when he was in Hell. Or maybe this was Hell. Maybe Cas was playing some kind of sick joke on him.

Dean shook his head. Nah, that'd be too crazy. Cas wouldn't do that to him. Would he?

God, he needed to do something.

Then, Dean was struck with an idea as divine as Heaven itself.

"Sammy! Cas! Get in here, now!"

Sam came running in not two seconds later. Castiel appeared at his side.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Dean grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

Castiel shot him a perplexed stare. "Well, if nothing is wrong, why then did you call us in such an urgent matter?"

"Because I need you guys for something."

Sam didn't like where this was going. "And that would be…"

"A game."

"What kind of game?"

Dean's smile turned mischievous and childish at the same time. "Hide-n-Seek."

Sam's jaw practically fell to the floor. Castiel just looked confused as always when Dean mentioned something to do with common human activities.

"Dean, you can't be serious right now."

"Of course I'm serious! I've been sitting here all freakin' day bored outta my goddamn skull while you two where off doing whatever. We're playing. No arguments."

"I don't know how to play." Castiel chimed in.

"Yeah I figured as much. But don't worry Cas, it's real simple. You'll catch on quick." Dean glanced at Sam. "Alright now here's how this's gunna work. Sam's gunna be 'it' or the 'seeker'—"

"Why am I always it first?" Sam complained.

"Because you're the youngest," Dean countered. "Now lemme finish explaining the game to angel boy here so we can get on with our lives. Now, where was I…oh yeah. Sam's gunna count to oh, say a hundred—"

"Fifty."

Dean once again turned to glare at his brother. "A hundred."

"That's too high."

"It's a big house."

Sam expelled an exasperated sigh. "Fine. A hundred." He pouted.

"Right so Sammy here's gunna count to a hundred with his eyes closed and me and you are gunna go hide then when Sam's done, he's gunna go looking for us." Dean explained to the angel. "Got it?"

Cas nodded. "The concept seems simple enough."

"Yeah that's because it's a kids' game," Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Please, it's ten times better than staring at dusty old books all day and you know it."

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Can we just start?"

"Yeah go over there and starting counting in the corner," Dean gestured to the other side of the room. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam made his way over to said area and faced the wall. "Ready when you are."

Dean turned his attention to the angel next to him, who still looked a tad uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Oh and Cas, one more thing. Any use of Angel Mojo in this game is strictly prohibited."

Castiel nodded. "I understand, Dean. That would be cheating."

Huh, maybe there was hope for the little nerd angel after all. Satisfied, Dean clapped him on the shoulder and turned to his brother. "Alright Sammy. Let's do it."

Sam placed his hands over his eyes and proceeded with the count.

"One….two…three…"

Dean ran like a shot out of the room as soon as his brother started counting. Castiel was completely caught off guard by this. He didn't think Dean was capable of moving that fast…well unless it was to get to a cheeseburger….or a slice of pie…

"Ten…eleven…twelve…"

Uh-oh. Cas had better get a move on if he didn't want to lose his first ever game of hide-and-seek. The angel frantically glanced around the living room, in hopes of finding a good hiding spot. For a moment, he considered hiding behind the sofa, then he realized moving it without tipping Sam off would prove difficult, especially without use of his powers.

"Twenty-nine…thirty…thirty-one…"

Sam was a fast counter. Castiel was running out of time and trying to think under such pressure was new to him. He just had to calm down and focus.

"Fifty…fifty-one…fifty-two…"

Castiel ran through the entire ground floor of Bobby's house and still couldn't find a suitable hiding place. Then it hit him that Dean must have chosen a spot upstairs. So that's where he was going to go too since the hunter seemed to know what he was doing with this game.

The angel scurried, almost panicked, up the stairs, though he was careful to keep his footsteps light enough to where Sam wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Seventy-two….seventy-three…"

Castiel was at loss again upon reaching the top of the stairs. He was starting to think that coming up here was a giant mistake when he saw it. The most perfect hiding spot in the history of perfect hiding spots, the hall closet.

He all but sprinted down the hall and was practically out of breath by the time he reached the closet. Castiel quickly grabbed hold of the doorknob, yanked it open and practically dove inside.

"Ouch! Cas, what the hell?" A deep voice snapped just above a whisper. "This is _my _brilliant hiding spot."

Castiel, who was in the process of shutting the door, jumped nearly ten feet in the air. "Dean?" He turned around, squinting, trying to see through the darkness.

"No, it's Bobby. Yes it's me!" Dean hissed. "Now get out!"

"Ninety-two…ninety-three…ninety-four…"

"I don't know where else to go." Castiel's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Ninety-seven…ninety-eight…"

"Me neither, but you can't stay here."

"I do not have ample time to find a new location," the angel countered.

"Ready or not!" Sam's voice floated up the stairs. "Here I come!"

"Fine," Dean pouted. "You can stay, but you had better shut your cakehole!"

Silence engulfed the tiny space, as well as the rest of the house, for a good five minutes. Castiel and Dean listened intently as Sam searched the entire bottom floor of the house without much avail. Then they heard the younger Winchester starting to move towards the stairs. Castiel nervously shifted his position.

"Cas?" Dean's voice came through the darkness.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You're stepping on my foot."

"My apologies." Castiel whispered gruffly before removing the offending appendage from Dean's.

A few more minutes passed and from what they could hear Sam was having the hardest time finding the two of them. But Castiel knew that it was only a matter of time before Sam caught on.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Sam is going to locate us very shortly." The angel said as the bottom stair creaked.

"Shh! He won't if you quit talking."

Another minute ticked by. Sam was now on the second floor, checking the first bedroom.

"I still do not see the objective of this game," Castiel's voice was an octave above a whisper.

"Shh!" Dean hissed as the sound of footsteps grew dangerously close.

"Why? Sam is going to locate us eventually."

Dean was starting to regret letting the angel hide with him. "Cas…just humor me. Ok?"

Sam was now in the room across the hall. That didn't stop Castiel, though.

"If you had permitted use of my powers, Sam would never find us. And then we would ultimately be the victors."

Dean smacked his forehead in frustration. The angel just wasn't getting the point of shutting one's cakehole. "Cas, so help me if you don't be quiet, I will _make _you be quiet."

"Dean I don't believe you have the power to—" But the angel never got to finish that sentence. Instead, Cas found himself pinned down to the closet floor, Dean's lips pressed hard onto his own. The sensation felt a bit foreign to Castiel at first, but once the initial shock wore of, he found it to be quite pleasurable and started to reciprocate Dean's actions….just as Sam threw open the door.

"Ha! Found you— oh! _Dude_!"

Dean pulled away, leaving Cas lying on the floor speechless, as he tried to explain this very awkward situation to his brother.

"Uh, he wouldn't shut up," Dean began, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. "So, I, uh, made him."

Sam narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Well, Cas sure looked like he enjoyed it."

A small smirk appeared on the angel's lips as he stared of dreamily. "It was quite…enjoyable."

Dean wore a smug smile. "Well, Cas if you liked that then you'll _love—" _

"Ok!" Sam cut his brother off before things got way too graphic. "I'll leave you two alone now." He backed away slowly then turned to make his way down the hallway, but stopped midway when a thought struck him.

"And next time, we are _so_ playing tag."

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
